Some devices including digital still cameras or digital video cameras (sometimes referred to collectively as “digital cameras” hereinafter) can be connected to an information processing terminal such as a smartphone via a wireless network. Thus, examples of communication standards allowing different types of devices to be connected to each other via a wireless network include wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi, registered trademark).
In recent years, there has been provided a function allowing an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera to be operated through an information processing terminal by connecting the information processing terminal and the image capturing apparatus to each other via a network. As such a function has been provided, as such an image capturing apparatus, an image capturing apparatus in which an input-output interface provided in the image capturing apparatus is limited (for example, simplified or eliminated) has been provided on the assumption that an information processing terminal connected to the image capturing apparatus via a network is used as a main user interface (UI).